Jester
by Chiisarin
Summary: Xemnas. He's the biggest fool of them all. [Implied TifaXemnas]


They said he was heartless, he had no emotions...

And they were right.

"There's more to a heart than just anger or hate."

What an interesting look that kid was giving him...such pity. For him. A Nobody.

"It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" The keyblade master looks so sure of himself. He probably feels so mature, so grown up.

What a fool.

"Unforetunately...I don't."

My, my.

What a beautiful look.

That look of defeated hope, that look...He can practically read the boy's thoughts, see the boy thinking: I guess there is no hope for Xemnas. I guess there is no hope for Nobodies.

And he's right.

There isn't.

* * *

He can see her in his mind. 

That figment of imagination...that woman...

Tifa.

Yes, that was her name. Everytime he closes his eyes, he can envision her face in his mind, brown eyes staring into him, imploring him not to go...

But he knows better.

What a foolish thing his heartless body was trying to do.

Trying to make him think that he had...emotions?

How stupid.

He knows he has none, for he is a Nobody.

He is Nothing.

He will not let his lack of heart rule over him.

"Xehanort...Why are you doing this?"

For only a moment, he lets his guard down, and let's the voice's worry wash over him...

(...it's like drowning.)

But it's only a moment.

(And a moment it shall remain.)

He opens his eyes and he's fine.

Yes...he can still feel that familiar hole in his chest...

He's fine.

From the darkness, he watches over the keyblade masters and their servants, watching them leave, unsuspecting.

Fools, the lot of them

They fear the darkness, fear what's lurking in them...so why turn away?

Why leave your back open to that fear?

For it'll just stab you until you're gone...

...And then, you won't exist anymore.

They say you should fear the darkness.

And they're right.

* * *

"Care to spare a heart?" 

But they don't hear his words.

The two just walk away...walk away from him.

He can see their light, their "friendship" shining.

He can see their hearts, leading them away.

They're walking away from nothing.

But he knows that Nothing will exist forever...

...forever...

"...Xehanort?"

(...What?)

Her voice comes over him again, overpowering, and he's defenseless.

(...And a moment it shall remain.)

He can't move, he can't run.

She won't go away...She won't go away...

She won't leave him alone.

He can practically feel her tears, spilling, pouring over him, filling that hole in his chest and it _hurts so much_...

He's drowning...He's drowning in air.

And he can't breathe.

"Xehanort...You know that when you're gone...I'll remember you, right? No matter what happens, I...I'll have my memories of you in me. A-a-and that's a-all that matters."

This isn't real...This isn't real...

He does not feel any emotions, for he has no heart.

It's only a simple reaction...a simple reaction that he's used to...

(It hurts...It hurts and he can't breathe and the rage only makes it worse...)

And then...it's gone.

The pain...air? Is that air?

For a brief...Wait...

...Is he in Hollow Bastion?

He looks around.

What a unfamiliar place that's too familiar to him.

Broken down houses, grey skies, dirt and cobbles everywhere.

...Funny.

How calm, how serene.

He never thought this junkyard of a paradise would be so...soothing.

(...And then his eyes meet hers...)

Cadmium to mahogany.

Time seems to still.

Everything seems to still.

It's almost like he's back...back in Radiant Garden.

(Wind seems to blow...but it doesn't at the same time. For everything has stopped and nothing is moving yet too much is happening.)

"...Tifa...!"

The word escapes his mouth unbiddingly, like habit.

Was this his punishment?

For being...a Nobody?

How...interesting.

Intriguing.

He feels such hope, such wonder just at seeing her. Tall and strong, jaded and guarded...She's more beautiful then he could have ever imagined.

"...Xehanort?"

The name is a whisper he doesn't hear, as she comes forward her arms reaching out.

This figment of his imagination...has come to life.

What an odd feeling this was, this state that his body was pretending to be in...

He felt so..joyous. Light-headed. Happy.

His smile must be shining.

For this Nothing...has come to life.

This thing that his body has pretending to exist...has come to life.

For even Nothing...can exist?

Her hands touch his face, course and rough. Her eyes are shaking back and forth, looking him up and down, her hands feeling his hair, his cloak, his hands and how funny, the tears in her eyes made her almost look like the stars are alive...

He blinks--**it's gone**.

And he's **back** in the **darkness**, his consciousness **ebbing** a w a y, _slowly_...

He's f a d i n g _away_...into **darkness**.

Was that scene _merely a __**dream**_?

Had he _been imagining_...**yes, of course he was**.

_For__** Nothing exists **__f o r e v e r..._

**And he's right.**

* * *

**AN: **BAO (beta army onions) approved. Well, sorta. Some of them never replied back...

Check out my profile for my forum of PROMPTS! (You know you love the prompts!)**  
**


End file.
